As communication technology advances, various new kinds of radio applications are being used as adapted for tastes and objectives of users. The most of radio applications, such as a Long Term Evolution (LTE), a Wide-band Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX), a Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM), may operate on radio terminals by interworking with a modem embedded in the radio terminal.
In order to make it possible that a radio application controls the modem, a customized module should be developed based on understanding unique instructions of each modem designed by various modem manufactures or having various models. This situation leads to a result that a specific application can be executed on a specific modem designed by a specific manufacturer, or even on a specific model of modem designed by the specific manufacturer. To overcome the above-mentioned problem, different control instruction codes customized for various kinds of modems should be comprised in the radio application, or different executable file for each modem should be built and distributed.
However, since it is practically impossible to optimize the radio application to all the various kinds of modem hardware currently available in the market currently by the above-mentioned methods, there is a problem that a great manpower is needed to develop a radio application.